Fate Calls
by eternalgodesses
Summary: It's seventh year and Hermione's life is suddenly becoming complicated. There are too many questions, too many feelings, all dwelling in a world of confusion, but its just a regular day in the life of Hermione Granger.


Disclaimer: We do not own anything except the plot. Don't sue, we're broke, lol.  
  
A/n: Hey people! This is BB, I've been given the honor to write the beginning of BL and my (bad grammar, I know) new fic.(sarcastic. We both hate writing beginnings and endings) Well just to give you a bit of background information this fic. was inspired by all our favorite fanfics. If you don't like love triangles, angst, and romance I suggest you don't read this. Also I would like you to note that BL and I write very realistically and don't use British words, unlike J.K. Rowling who writes Harry to be your perfect kid, we feel that there is almost no actual fifteen year old (well seventeen year old in this fic.) who thinks the way Harry does. All right, so without further ado I present to you the first chapter of Fate Calls.  
  
Hermione Granger emerged from the deserted train compartment where she had been changing from her muggle clothes into her school robes, lugging her trunk behind her, and her freshly polished Head Girl badge pinned next to the Gryffindor emblem on her robes. She was very proud of being Head Girl, but sometimes she wondered if she would be able to handle the responsibility. Hermione, Harry, and Ron had met in Diagon Alley two days before and had agreed to meet in a particular compartment that was about two minutes from where she was, however after talking to Neville, Dean, and even Luna along the way, it took her ten minutes. Hermione slid open the door without knocking and without looking into the compartment lifted and threw her trunk towards the back of the compartment.  
  
"Ouch, shit!" Harry exclaimed being hit in the legs since he was standing in the middle of the compartment, facing away from Hermione, his school shirt in his hands and wearing just his school pants. He spun around quickly, "Oh, Hermione, it's you!" He dropped the shirt on the seat next to him, stepped over her trunk and gave Hermione a hug whose eyes had grown twice their size. She knew he had gone to Quidditch camp over the summer with Ron, but all that was different about them two days ago was a tan. Now she could see that Harry's arms and chest had become very muscular. Harry had also grown a bit more over the summer and Hermione guessed he was now around 6'1, making her feel short at her not so small height of 5'8.  
  
"Hey Harry," Hermione turned towards Ron, acknowledging his existence for the first time that day, "Hi Ron." She squeezed past Harry who had continued in putting on his shirt, got her trunk and dragged it next to Ron, but then sat down next to Harry's open trunk opposite Ron.  
  
"How come you haven't changed," Hermione said pointing at Ron's muggle clothes.  
  
"I figured I'd do it later, I still have to write my potions essay, I forgot at camp."  
  
"That's very irresponsible you know, but I suppose better late than never." Suddenly there was a knock at the door and it slid open just as Harry who was done dressing sat down next to Hermione. In walked Ginny, Harry's girlfriend since last year, and Lavender, Ron's girlfriend also since last year. Ginny squeezed herself between Harry and Hermione, and Lavender sat down next to Ron.  
  
"Hey Lav," Ron said enthusiastically, "Oh and hi Ginny. So how was your summer Lavender?" Lavender went into great detail on her trip to muggle Paris while Ginny questioned Harry about camp. Hermione felt out of place so she decided to look out the window and watch the scenery go by. It was sunny and warm out and the trees were pretty, but she found herself daydreaming. Harry had become quite handsome, but it was just too weird to think of her friend like that. Besides, he had a girlfriend so there wasn't much she could do about her new feelings anyway.  
  
Harry was talking to Ginny, but his words were empty. He had recited what had happened to him over the summer to so many different people he was daydreaming while talking. Hermione had obviously done something with her hair, it was straighter and seemed to be a lighter color. She had a tan and it appeared she lost some weight too. She was looking outside and the light was coming in on and angle falling on her hair, making it look like a halo. 'An angel,' he thought, 'Hermione, my little angel.' He shook himself out of his thoughts and realized his story was almost over. He shouldn't be thinking about Hermione, especially when his girlfriend was sitting right next to him. Ginny opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted when the door slammed open.  
  
"Granger Head Compartment now!" Draco Malfoy said angrily from the doorway. He had cut his hair and used gel to spike it up. He had changed to his uniform, but it was very sloppy. His tie hung loosely below the first button of his shirt, which was undone, and the shirt itself was not tucked in. Hermione also noted that even though Harry was tall at 6'1, Draco must have been at least 6'3.  
  
"Oh no, please don't tell me you Head Boy," Herman pleaded  
  
"Okay, then I won't, " however he smirked and reached into his pant's pocket and took and his Head Boy badge to show it to her.  
  
"How the fuck did you become Head Boy? Has the world gone mad?" Hermione cried on the verge of tears. She was so very angry.  
  
"Anger management Granger," and he walked out of the doorway.  
  
"Where are you going?" Hermione yelled after him.  
  
"You take too long I don't have all day," they heard his voice echo from a distance.  
  
"Err" Hermione got up and ran after him to go to the Head Compartment as her friends just looked at them with a blank expression on their faces. She was out of breath as she reached the Head Compartment, but managed to open the door and slip inside.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger so glad you could join us," McGonagall said with a twinge of sarcasm. "As I was saying, you will have to decide amongst yourself after the feast today on patrol hours and the prefect bathroom password and let Professor Dumbledore or I know immediately. I would also like to congratulate all of you on receiving your positions, being a prefect is an honor and privilege, which I expect you all to treat with respect. I would also like to introduce our Head Boy and Girl, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy who will be planning meetings for all of you at least once a month. All right, now you all can go back to your friends, except Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy. I need to speak with you both for a minute." Hermione watched as all the prefects left the compartment and it was only the she realized how large it was. She observed white couches on both sides of the compartment, but decided to remain standing. "Ok, now both of you should know that as the Head Boy and Girl you have your own dorms which you share. Your password for the year is red jellybeans," McGonagall sighed at this, "Well Professor Dumbledore chose it as you can probably tell, that mans addiction to candy is just not healthy," she said to herself. "Anyway, if you need to change it at any time during the year just tell us. Also, I expect you two to be more mature this year and not spend all of your time fighting."  
  
"Why waste my time arguing when I could use it to do better things?" Draco said quietly with a smirk.  
  
"Yes, well good point, I have to go now to do some last minute preparing for the feast, but you may stay here for a few minutes to work out any arrangements you need with each other," and with that she left.  
  
"You were awfully quite around her today," Draco noted.  
  
"Yeah, well there wasn't much to say. Do we have anything you need to arrange or should we just stay out of each other's way?" Hermione asked getting straight to the point.  
  
"Whatever, I just don't care anymore. Consider me neutral, you do what you want I'll do the same." Hermione stared at him intently pondering if there was some hidden meaning when he said he was neutral. "Listen Granger, I know I'm gorgeous, but stop staring at me as if I'm some problem you want to solve. I am much more complicated than your Arithmancy homework, thinking about me too long might make you dizzy. Trust me it happens to a lot of girls, they think about how sexy I am and it feels like as if I've spun their world out of control. Anyway, tell me if you ever have a problem with my habits, but I can't guarantee I'll change them. Listen I've got to go, do you have anything else you want to say to me?"  
  
"No, besides the fact that I think you ego is extremely inflated Malfoy, go," and before she could blink her eye he was gone with one of his famous smirks that made girls sigh, and melt in a puddle, but if you asked her he smirked way too much.  
  
She walked at an even, slow pace back to the compartment with her friends in it. She couldn't help smiling when she thought of Harry, but gosh it was just too weird he was her best friend. She knew he probably didn't think of her like that, and why should he when he had Ginny, who always looked better than her, as his girlfriend. But sometimes she just got so lonely, her friends were dating and weren't always there when she needed them. Books could only be your companions for so long. Knowing she would have to hide her feelings, at least until she fully worked them out Hermione, slowly opened the compartment door with a smile on her face. When she opened it she saw to her horror both her best friends in a full blown snogging session with their girlfriends. Hermione closed the door feeling lost and ran back to the Head Compartment. Slamming the door closed she threw herself onto one of the white couches she had noted before. Life was such a bitch sometimes and it was just so depressing. Hermione laid flat on her back and just stared at the ceiling as she listened to the sounds the train made as it moved through the countryside.  
  
A/n: So what do you think so far? We'd appreciate your opinion. By the way our goal is to update every two weeks, however as school is closing we have finals and things so we apologize if we do not update this story as much as we would like. Also if you are thinking to yourself, 'Why is this rated R?' well let's just say give it another five or six chapters, we don't want our characters jumping into anything too quick. ; - ) 


End file.
